


I'm Tony Stark, I Know Everything

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Stark, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform, curious Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Petey is a bit of a late bloomer, well that would be an understatement. His little cocklet is so small, he can't help but wanna see a real man's cock. Peter's dad, Tony, has a bit of a reputation. So, Pete makes it his personal mission to do whatever it takes to see his dad's cock. Cue Peter embarrassing himself further with how obvious he is. Walking in on his dad changing, in the bathroom, etc. But he knows it's all worth it when he gets a glimpse of his dad's perfect fat cock. Part 1 of 2Part 2/2:Now, poor little Petey just has to see it up close. He finds the perfect opportunity when his dad is napping on the couch. The bulge of his cock obvious through the thin material of his sweats. Unbeknownst to Peter, Tony knew what his son was up to from the beginning. so when his ‘nap’ is interrupted by his son practically drooling over his cock, who is Tony to deny him the learning experience?





	I'm Tony Stark, I Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> Warnings: Peter is underage. I’ll leave exactly how much up to you. Also dub con, but Tony does want it.

Peter sighs as he looks at his cock. He’s in the shower, and he knows he has a very little one. He’s heard his friends talk about how big they are, and how they’re really average or below average. And his is _so much_ smaller.

At first, he had tried to steal glances of his friends’ cocks in gym class, but he couldn’t get a good look, and he doesn’t want to seem like a creep.

And then he had a stroke of utter genius- his dad is known for being a play boy! His has to have at least an average size cock, right? Why would that many women sleep with him if he was so small?

Just to make sure, that night he gets his phone into private browser and looks up ‘Tony Stark dick size’

His phone pulls up several sights; one in particular is very interesting. It’s an anonymous sight where you post if you slept with Tony Stark and how good the sex was.

Every single one of them said it was mind blowing, and every single one of them said he was huge.

“That settles it,” he whispers to himself. “I have to see for myself.”

~

Over the next three months, Peter ‘accidentally’ walks in on his dad a lot. He goes into the hall bathroom when he knows his dad is pissing, then apologizing and leaving. He walks in on his dad taking a shower. He walks in his dad’s room when he knows he’s changing. He even goes into his dad’s room when he knows he has a lady over; only to find him with his underwear still on and his mouth on the girl.

He still hasn’t seen his daddy’s cock, and he’s getting frustrated. He just wants to see!

He wants to know what a _real_ man’s cock looks like, and what it feels like…

~

One day, he comes home from school and sees that his dad is asleep on the couch, and he’s laying on his back. One arm is under his head, and his mouth is parted slightly.

Peter carefully goes over, looking at the bulge in his father’s sweat pants. God, his father must be having a a wet dream like Peter has some times!

Peter’s curiosity is just too high, and he carefully drags Tony’s pants down to expose his very hard cock.

Peter literally starts drooling. It’s so big, and thick, and it’s leaking pre cum, and it’s warm and it’s pink and oh god, Peter’s going to die.

Tony is starting at the boy, smirking to himself. He had jerked himself to nearly cumming, then pretended to be asleep right before his son got home. He’s noticed his son’s curiosity, and thought this was a perfect opportunity to educate his son. “You can touch it, Peter. If you want.”

Peter jumps, cheeks red at being caught. “Daddy! I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Shh, it’s okay. You can touch it Peter.”

Peter is still bright red, but he carefully wraps his little hand around his father’s huge cock. His fingers don’t even meet when he wraps it around his base.

Tony smiles encouragingly. “That’s right baby, just move your hand up and down.” Since there’s no lube, Tony thinks he’ll be able to hold off.

Peter is drooling again, moving his hand up and down. He watches the flesh move under his palm, mouth parted in wonder. “D-daddy… what do I do?”

Tony hums. “You can keep doing that if you want. Or you can put it in your mouth. Just don’t use your teeth.”

Peter blushes and nods, leaning down and licking at a bead of pre cum that was running down the side of his daddy’s cock.

“Oh, baby, that’s so fucking good.” Tony keeps his hips still as best he can. “Take the tip in your mouth.”

Peter does so, looking up at his daddy as he sucks on it like a lollipop. He slowly makes himself take more and more, until he has half of it in his mouth.

“Oh baby, stop there. Don’t choke yourself this time. Move your fist up and down until it meets your mouth, like that, yeah, perfect. God, daddy is gonna cum. You can swallow or spit or let it cum on your face or on my stomach. You just do what you want, okay?”

Peter blushes and nods. He bobs his head up and down until he feels his father start to cum in his mouth. He pulls off with a pop, stroking his cock and watching in awe as it spurts cum. “Wow, daddy, that’s so cool.” He whispers.

Tony moans and pants, licking his lips. Peter swallows a little bit of cum, but lost of it ended up on his cheeks and chin and chest. He looks beautiful. “Fuck, baby boy, ‘mere. I wanna make you feel good too”

Peter gasps and nods, crawling until he sits on Tony’s stomach. He pulls his tint cocklet out.

Tony makes a very happy noise. “Aw, baby boy, look at how cute and pink you are!”

Peter blushes and bucks his hips into nothing. “P-please daddy!”

Tony smiles and starts to stroke Peter, fondling his balls. He loves that Peter is so small he can play with his balls and stroke his cock at the same time with the same hand. “Cum on my chest baby boy, cum on daddy.”

Peter moans loudly and makes the cutest little ‘uh, uh, uh’ noises.

Tony thinks this is the best thing he’s ever seen. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me.”

Peter lays on Tony, panting. “Daddy…”

Tony smirks and kisses Peter’s cheek. “I love you baby.”

Peter smiles. “I love you too daddy. Can we shower?”

Tony laughs. “You’ll finally be able to see me in the shower then!”

Peter blushes. “You knew?”

Tony gives him a very serious look. “I’m Tony Stark, Peter. I know everything.”


End file.
